


朱白衍生｜井贤｜红玫瑰

by ckizt_mango



Category: Real Person Fiction, 居北衍生, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白衍生, 角色衍生 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckizt_mango/pseuds/ckizt_mango
Summary: 这是一个毁三观的故事／一发完本文构思概念源自歌曲《红玫瑰》，所以也以此为名两个主角都是双性恋，里面包含了各种欺骗和出轨情节他们俩不渣，渣的只是作者本人
Relationships: 井然/杨修贤, 井贤, 朱一龙/白宇, 朱白 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	朱白衍生｜井贤｜红玫瑰

【一】  
巧妙的一次相遇，落在一场无辜受牵连的窘境里。

朋友不小心与醉酒闹事的人起了争执，却不敌对方群起发难。杨修贤顶着刚被人用酒瓶砸过的头，踉沧地后退了几步。

浓稠的血液从额头缓缓流出，脸上却丝毫没流露出任何恐惧。屏住呼吸决意拚死一博，却有人适时出手相救。

“文明社会用文明方法解决吧”一个低沉而有力的声音从人群中响起。

杨修贤抵住晕眩极力睁开双眼，拚了命想要抓住这一根救命稻草。男人走近将他护在身后，向所有在场的人示意“我报警了”

不想惹麻烦的人悉数散去，余下的人顿时松一口气。

“刚才谢谢妳”杨修贤抓起了男人的手借此稳住意识，抬头正眼看向救命恩人。

蔷薇之色染红了眼眸，夜幕低垂下霓虹绚丽的光影摇曳着，映照出那人勾魂摄魄的魅惑眼神。

长得一副混血儿那般精致的脸孔，惹人陶醉。

心里泛起一股骚动，杨修贤下意识顺从了欲望，伸手抚摸着对方的脸，“美”

男人闻言腼腆一笑，靠近他耳边呢喃“你没事吧”

喧闹之声骤然止歇，演奏早已悄然无声地开始，小提琴独有的琴声彷佛无意拨动了心弦。

怎么可能没事，简直想直接把人就地正法。

【二】  
“亲爱的，你到底有没有在听我说”

小情人一直在旁边嚷嚷，杨修贤却无暇顾她，目光贪婪地往吧台正前方那个前天助他解困的男人身上游走。

举手投足间尽是不知不觉地流露让人难以抗拒的性感和魅力，简直赏心悦目。

看上的猎物自动送上门来，岂有放着不撩的道理。

“杨修贤你听见没有！我说我不要分手！”声音闹得有点大，开始吸引周遭人的目光。

这反倒提醒了他，本该无聊透顶的分手戏码还有那么丁点儿的利用价值。

男人朝他那边看过去，杨修贤对他勾了勾手指示意他走过来。

等他靠近，杨修贤一手扯过他的领带，使男人不得不俯下身来，又故意在他耳边吹气“帮我”，然后侧过头吻住了男人的唇，惹得旁观者一片哗然。

舌尖轻抚过对方的唇瓣，试探性地啃咬了几下，占尽了便宜想放开，男人却被勾起了欲望，激烈地回吻着。

“你们在干什么？！”小情人气急败坏连忙掰开缠绵许久的两人。

陶醉于诱惑和谄媚的余韵里，杨修贤意犹未尽地勾着前方露出羞涩笑容的人的肩，向小情人抛下一句“这样还不够明显吗？我有别人了，我跟你早就没戏了”

小情人被激得恼羞成怒，拿起酒杯泼向两人，男人反应快躲开了，只有始作俑者被淋了一身。

看他一脸糗态，男人忍不住噗哧一笑，一边用手帕擦干他的脸和头发“让你不怜香惜玉”

“没办法啊，谁让某人比她更吸引我呢”说罢，手又开始不安分地在男人胸前游移。

男人并未阻止，反而伸手将杨修贤的椅子向自己拉近，眼底闪过意味不明的笑意。

“我帮了你两次，你怎么谢我”

杨修贤冲他笑了笑，故意用脚尖磨蹭对方的小腿肚，语气添上几分诱惑“以身相许，要吗”

他隐约听见男人深深吐了一口气，然后给了他一个满意的答覆

“什么时候”

【三】

择日不如撞日

男人说他不喜欢流连情色场所，杨修贤索性把人带到自己的画室。

一进门他迫不及待地扑过去吸允男人性感的喉结，只想以最快的速度脱掉两人身上碍事的衣服。

那人却笑着推开了他“别急，先带我参观一下你这里”

“啊？”哪里不急，他还快件加急呢！

他完全搞不懂眼前这人，是在演哪齣。

“这些画的都是你对象？”男人瞥见画室尽头那个不曾被人注意的角落，里面放着一堆又一堆的人体画像。

“也不全是”杨修贤不自然地摸了下鼻子，像是被发现自己一个小癖好那般，走过去从后抱住男人的腰。

“人不都爱收藏美的东西嘛，我只是，对他们念念不忘而已”

“我不要做这里面其中的一个”男人回话，语气里没有一点温度。

一场游戏而已，谁会较真。

杨修贤挑了挑眉，一脸戏谑的痞笑“那你得让我先了解一下，你跟他们有什么不同”

说罢直接把人拉进浴室按在墙上强吻，热水从头顶上倾泻而下，湿透俩人的衣服，诱人的胴体若隐若现。

男人呼吸变得急促，手却毫无章法地揉捏另一人急剧起伏的胸膛，结果被对方皱着眉拍开他生涩的手，换成伏下身埋首于男人两腿间挑弄，那一刻，杨修贤便知道，他该如何享受与这人交缠。

男人随对方熟练的套弄让紧绷的身体得以释放，眼底尽收身下人泛红的两颊晕染从他身上流淌而下的水滴和浊液那媚态，内心深处那股贪婪的躁动再也无法压抑。

一夜缠绵共沉沦，难以忘怀。

男人掌心的温度彷佛有醉人的魔力，所爱抚的每寸肌肤都像被划上灼热的记号。

梦寐萦绕，是男人情动时几度进入并伏在他耳边低吼

“叫我名字，井然”

【四】  
这是杨修贤头一回完事后还与对方保持了联系。

两人一“拍”即合，瞬即打得火热，大部分时间都约在画室里鬼混。

杨修贤偶尔也会带井然去夜店会合三五知己彻夜狂欢。

他们总在气氛使然的时候旁若无人地搂着对方热吻，朋友们早已习惯，不以为然。

井然很喜欢听杨修贤唱歌，每到酒吧流连，喝过一轮后总爱叫他即兴到台上演唱几首。

可相反地，无论其他人再怎么起哄，井然从不肯在众人面前献丑。

唯独在两人缠绵后，趁杨修贤无聊地把玩着他白哲修长的手指那时，他才会轻轻枕在那人肩膀上哼唱那么一两句。虽然经常跑调，音准也不怎么样，却让杨修贤沉迷不已。

两人就这样舒服自在地经历着一段微妙的关系，毕竟，谁也没给过任何承诺。

游戏规则大家都懂，没必要明说。

而且，狗改不了吃屎，爱玩的人都一副德性。

任杨修贤再怎么满足于他跟井然之间的相处，仍旧舍不得拒绝那些主动向他投怀送抱的莺莺燕燕。

本来杨修贤就没想过刻意隐瞒，只是没料到会被井然撞个正着。

那时的他正和一个连名字都来不及问的性感尤物在酒店门口吻得难舍难分，抬头却发现井然嘴里叼着烟，皮笑肉不笑那般直勾勾地盯着他看。

“你介意吗？”

杨修贤没心没肺地劈头就问，旁边那厮还紧紧地缠住他不放。

井然没回话，只面无表情地看着他，不晓得在盘算着什么。

“反正，我不止你一个”

本该理直气壮，杨修贤说完后却感到一阵莫名的心虚，有些狼狈地别开了眼。

井然惯性地挑了挑眉，一手将杨修贤的脸转回来，用拇指擦了擦他嘴角上的唇印，笑着说。

“记得擦干净”

【五】  
两人似乎又走近了些，他们之间好像多了种不可言喻的默契。

准确来说，是杨修贤更加的信任对方。于他而言，井然是个下了床还能有交集的知心人。

那人懂他天生爱玩的脾性，还一而再再而三地纵容他的胡闹，虽然偶尔还是会表现出男人独有的占有欲，不过也是点到为止，从没过份逾越。

杨修贤也不觉厌烦，反倒对井然这种暧昧不明的态度更感兴趣，甚至想反复试探那人的底蕴。

不知不觉间，杨修贤就那样对井然卸下了心防，甚至把画室的后备钥匙给了对方，欢迎他随时来暖床、把酒言欢。

井然对此并不感到意外，只惯性地挑着眉，欣然接受了杨修贤的邀约。

本来日子过得还挺快活，可上天压根儿就没打算善待杨修贤，偏爱在这种时候给他捅娄子。

朋友醉酒闹事也不是这一天两天的事了，没想到这次出头却真的被小混混打断了腿。

一向得心应手的情场浪子就这样失去了想飞的自由，被迫窝在画室里度日，着实可怜。

心情有够糟的，更别提今天是他特别在意的那个日子。

小时候的杨修贤和其他人一样，每年最期盼的，便是在生日那天成为主角，享受着万千宠爱于一身，收获那数之不尽的祝福与礼物。

可惜，八岁那年，病重的奶奶在他生日的同一天，不敌病魔折磨而离世。

自此以后，庆生那回事彷佛成了无形的禁忌，亲朋好友在这节骨眼上都异常配合地绝口不提。

这之后的每年，杨修贤都会赶在午夜十二点前，自个儿到老家附近的小公园里吹蜡烛吃蛋糕，风雨不改。

不曾想，今年这个和自己的约定也要打破了。

时间一分一秒过去，杨修贤彻底投入在沙发的怀抱里，呆呆地凝望着窗外出神，回忆起小时候庆生会上的各种点滴。

忽然间，他听见了门锁被转动的声音，回头一看，发现井然正大口地喘着气，手里捧着一个奶油蛋糕，有些狼狈地扶着墙弯着腰，却还是面带笑容地看他。

“总算赶上了，杨修贤，生日快乐”

【六】  
他是想要给他个惊喜

井然从朋友口中得知杨修贤因为脚伤没能出去玩，怕他在家里闷得慌，才贸然从出差的地方赶过来陪他。

除了蛋糕以外，井然还买了啤酒和几道杨修贤喜欢吃的小菜做夜宵。

厨房里头的人正忙着把食物重新加热，杨修贤却双手环抱胸前，依着门边偷瞄对方。

那人似乎很熟悉厨房里的摆设，甚至还在用他从未见过的烹调工具，想必也是趁他不注意的时候添置的。

“想问什么就问，别一直盯着我看”

井然仰起头来，正好迎上了杨修贤那炽热的目光，突如其来的四目交投，让杨修贤害羞地别开了脸。

“你怎么知道我生日”

没听见任何答覆，耳边只传来一阵轻笑，杨修贤回头发现那人早已转过身去，准备把菜从热锅里端出来，然后又不经意地轻哼一句

“上次陪你去买东西，你顾着认识柜台那妹子，给人家填会员资料的时候我不小心看到的”

没想到，那人竟对自己如此上心，而他却从未正视过。

一股暖意顿时涌上心头，脑子一热，杨修贤不顾一切地冲上前，用尽全身的力气去抱紧眼前的人。

那人显然被他的举动吓着了，手里的菜一个没拿稳全掉地上了，本想弯下腰去收拾一下残局，却被身后的人搂得更紧。

井然一边伸手温柔地抚摸杨修贤那颗深埋在他颈窝的脑袋，一边轻声叹气“这样浪费食物不好”

背后的人似乎很不满意他的反应，靠在他耳边小声抗议“闭嘴，吻我”

已记不清这是第几次的缠吻，却让杨修贤无由来地感到羞涩，还莫名地紧张了起来，嘴唇微微轻颤着，连耳根都红得像熟透了一样。

井然像是察觉到杨修贤的异样，稍稍松开了两人纠缠在一起的双唇，眯起眼在他耳边细语“不要太可爱”

若是平日里的杨修贤，听到这样的形容肯定会恼羞成怒，可此刻那句话却像催化剂一样，让他感觉身心越发滚烫。

他从未如此渴望过被对方拥抱，甚至贪婪地索求着每一次的触碰。

宣泄过后，内心那份悸动仍久未平复。

躺在井然身旁，纵使彻夜未眠，杨修贤却从未像此刻那般清醒过，这是他第一次意识到，心里踏实的感觉。

杨修贤故意用指腹轻轻扫过他修长的睫毛和笔挺的鼻梁，脸上的搔痒让那人轻皱着眉头，嘴巴含糊地小声嘟囔着，惹得杨修贤一阵窃笑。

结果被弄醒的人突然一个翻身，把捣蛋的人使劲儿地拥紧在怀里，声音还带着几分慵懒沙哑在埋怨“别闹”

怀里那人心里一怔。  
大概，这次真的栽了。

【七】  
任谁也无法想像，杨修贤有天也会像个热恋中的男孩一样，满心期待与那个朝思暮想的人约会。

没错，他喜欢上井然了。

也不知道从什么时候开始，他常常幻想两人一起后的未来，一边发呆一边傻笑。

彷佛一切都变得可能，甚至想要私心的留住每一个瞬间。

那种萦绕心头的幸福感是杨修贤不曾有过的，就连通讯录里头那一串串长数字都自然而然变得索然无味。

脚伤完全好了以后，他便迫不及待向友人打探井然工作的地址，打算偷偷去接人下班，还他一个惊喜。

心情好的时候，就连等待过马路的时间也让人忍不住哼起歌来。

马路对岸，一家三口乐也融融，年轻爸爸将孩子抱起，细心擦掉小不点沾到衣服上的霜淇淋，又不忘回头牵住怀孕妻子的手，两人相视而笑，满脸洋溢着幸福，羡煞旁人。

只是，对面那男人，正是他满脑子都想着的井然。

绿灯亮起，马路两旁的人开始在彼此间穿梭往来，只有杨修贤始终迈不出脚步，时间恍如在他身上定格了似的。

男人与他擦肩而过，那人与妻子之间的对谈虽是寥寥几句，却让有心人听得一清二楚。

“是认识的人吗？从刚才就一直在看你”

“不，我不认识”

一时不知该如何自处，杨修贤只一直站在原地发愣，等到友人来电相约晚上去吃酒划拳，他才反应过来。

那一夜，杨修贤在聚会上只顾着不断给自己灌酒，一杯接一杯的喝，反正，醉了总比醒着好。

几个女生主动走过来搭讪，其中一个大胆地坐到杨修贤腿上，把头凑过去献吻。

嘴上那如同复习一样毫无温度的吻，脑海浮现的却是男人温柔的笑颜。

“没劲”杨修贤一手推开了她，彻底没了兴致，头也不回地起身往外走。

一个人慢悠悠地散步到海边，闭上眼吹着海风，本想将手里的啤酒一饮而尽，那专属的手机铃声却在此时响起。

电话被接通了，却谁也没想要开口说话。

许久后，依旧是心情烦躁的人先沉不住气“打来又不出声，我挂了阿”

“你介意吗”

同样的问题，杨修贤记得自己也曾经问过男人一次，真他妈讽刺。

他没直接回应，而是呷上一口酒，然后把整瓶倒进沙滩里，想要彻底埋葬掉自己那份曾经蠢蠢欲动的奢想。

随后，他又回复了往昔那样，痞笑着嚷嚷“你怎么那么坏”

电话里的人像是得到了满意的答覆，也跟着一起笑了。

“我想你了”身后同时传来孩子的嬉闹声

“你就不怕我揭穿你吗”

结果对方想也没想，直接回答“我知道你不会”

这场游戏，算是输得彻底。

倒也说不上刻骨铭心，可却真情实感地心酸过。

【八】  
小时候老师不都教过了吗，知足常乐，否则失去的永远比想要得到的更多。

就比如，鞋子再怎么耐看也好，刮脚了磨破皮了就该丢掉，哪怕就那样直接走回家。

翌日醒来，杨修贤只知道自己醉得不省人事，却不记得被谁捡回了家，直到男人传来简讯。

【鞋子是你吵着要扔的，回头给你买新的，别再光着脚走在大街上，很危险】

到底，是谁在贪得无厌。

结果，男人毫无悬念地收获了第一个已读不回。

而他也永远不会知道，自己拥有过什么，又失去了什么。

更有趣的是，这段暧昧关系里的攻守位置还互换了好一段长时间，某人，也确实该被冷落一下。

后来，杨修贤参加了他孩子的满月宴。

席间，他瞥见了第一次遇见男人时曾与他交手的那群挑事的人。

一切，就那样一目了然。

原来，当他在盘算着该如何将猎物拆吃入腹的同时，却已然步入了别人为自己精心设计的布局里。

杨修贤无语地笑了，但却也像免疫了一样，对这一切不感到意外，反而有点习惯了。

或许，这也是他吊儿郎当、逢场作戏的报应吧。

本想偷偷离开会场，却被男人抓回去陪他与三五知己叙旧“怎么急着走呢”

杨修贤懒懒地指了指后面那一桌，手托着下巴歪头看他“你的目的已经达到了，我就没必要留在这了吧”

男人会心一笑，手开始不安分地轻抚过他的背，扫落至腰间处停留片刻，又不着痕迹地抽了回去。

“欸我说，你们这样玩不觉得烦嘛”朋友忍不住问了。

男人惯性地挑了挑眉，又对杨修贤眨了眨眼，示意由他来回答。

杨修贤极嫌弃地翻了下白眼，站起身来抛下一句“他根本乐在其中”然后转身就走，身后却传来男人久违了地开怀大笑的声音。

好不容易走出了宴会厅，外面却突然下起一阵雷雨，杨修贤索性抽起了烟，等雨停了再离开。

这时候，背后传来了一把陌生的声音，“你做到了我做不到的”

“啊？”杨修贤下意识转身，发现男人那年轻的妻子正站在他的身后方。

她礼貌地冲他点了点头，然后往他身旁走过去。这是她第一次近距离地看着他，眼神却不由自主地停留在他左胸近肋骨位置的纹身上。

她想起了自己丈夫的左腰侧也有个类似的纹身，只不过一个是玫瑰花的花蕊，而另一个则是玫瑰花那长满荆棘的枝蔓。现在看来，似乎两者能并凑成一个完整图案。

“不好意思，我不太懂你说的是什么”杨修贤不明所以地问。

女人借由他的声音从沉思中抽离出来，静静地看着远方感叹道“你能让他发自内心地笑”

两人并肩站了好一会儿，直到杨修贤吸完最后一口烟，把烟丢到地上踩熄，才缓缓吐出一句

“你错了，能让他开心的，只有他自己”

再后来，听说他的妻子还是发现他出轨了。

只是那个出轨对象，也不是杨修贤。

不过，杨修贤已不愿追问，彷佛心有余悸。

【被偏爱的，都有恃无恐】

／／全文完／／

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 井然是有两个孩子的，至于妻子是谁，答案就交给各位了，当然作者心目中是有个人选的（赶紧溜了）  
> 本文采用了《红玫瑰》其中一句歌词作结尾，是谁被众人宠爱着，应该都知道吧  
> 这是一篇侧重写杨修贤的感受，那么井然到底怎么想的，呵呵呵．．．


End file.
